The general goal of this research program is to investigate means of generating in vitro cytotoxic effector cells with specific activity for tumor associated antigens. It is expected that research in this area will lead to further information about the nature of the interaction between lymphoid cells and tumor associated antigens. This in turn will help delineate the antigenic specificities expressed on human tumor cells and possibly to provide a modality of immunotherapy in cancer patients by enhancing the number and/or effectiveness of immunocompetent cells capable of mediating a rejection reaction against tumor cells. Two primary goals can be identified for the current year. The first is the further delineation of lymphocyte populations and subpopulations involved in sensitization. Second is the development of more efficient means of generating cytotoxic effectors. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Zielske, J.V. and Golub, S.H.: Fetal calf serum induced blastogenic and cytotoxic responses of human lymphocytes. Cancer Res., 36:3842-3846, 1976.